gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbons Almark
Ribbons Almark (リボンズ・アルマーク) is an Innovade. He was originally a Gundam Meister, but later reappeared as a Celestial Being assistant to Alejandro Corner in season 1 of Gundam 00. Alejandro used Ribbons's cybernetic and technical capabilities to help him gain control of Veda. After Alejandro's failed attempt to conquer the world, Ribbons has taken his personal agenda into action. In season 2, he has secretly created his own private group of Innovades called, the Innovators. Personality & Character Ribbons originally had a inferiority complex. He's seen humanity as a conflict and that his own existence a conflict (being a product of humanity) of that as well. In spite of his own disliking, he lived on as Celestial Being's first generation Gundam Meister. During his mission in the Republic of Krugis, he experienced the idolizing eyes of Soran Ibrahim (Setsuna F. Seiei). It was that god-like admiration from Soran that gave him a renewed sense of purpose - to become a god. He has since then developed a superiority and messiah complex. Even though his own existence is to lead humanity towards Innovation, he interprets this given purpose as a reason to control and rule the world in his vision. He claims to be a devoted follower of Aeolia Schenberg's plan, but in reality, he twisted many of Aeolia's intentions to his personal logic. He views humanity as an inferior species and even attempts to "improve" humanity through his own version of Innovation by artificially granting specific humans with quantum brainwaves (Louise being the only confirmed case). He also self proclaims he's a Innovade that has surpassed all other Innovades and Innovators, but it's unclear if that's merely an egotistical statement or hinting inner depth to his capabilities. Skills & Abilities As an Innovade, Ribbons has the ability to interface with Veda and any system built to interface with quantum waves. As one of the oldest of Innovades, he's the most experienced in piloting mobile suits. Because he personally created Innovators, all Innovades experiences are subject to his observation. His quantum brainwaves are capable of eavesdropping and even remote controlling other Innovades. Like any Innovade, he's designed with abilities above humans, designed to survive long term in space, and have nanites within his body to maintain his youth, essentially immortal. While not entirely proven, it's been suggested that Ribbons also have knowledge in mechanical engineering, MS development skills, chemistry in developing drugs, and nano-robotic engineering. He's also a skilled computer hacker as he was able to penetrate into Veda's security system(s). History Early Days Ribbons was one of the first Innovades to be active some time during the solar wars. Much of his history is unknown, it's possible Ribbons was awaken pre-solar wars (since he's ageless). Because there's little information to confirm his activities and affiliations at the time, it's only presumed that he spent his early days in Celestial Being as a Gundam Meister within the L3 colony, Krung Thep (since all MS Gundam developments started there). The only thing known is that sometime before A.D. 2301, Ribbons was training as a Gundam Meister. Testing 0 Gundam In the year A.D. 2301, Celestial Being decided to test out their prototype Gundam, GN-000 0 Gundam. Ribbons was assigned to test drive 0 Gundam to test its performance capabilities by intervening the Krugis-Azadistan conflict. Once there, Ribbons/0 Gundam proceeded to eliminate all warring sides until everything was destroyed; Ribbons/0 Gundam spared one boy, Soran Ibrahim (Setsuna). Seeing the young child reflect him with such awe and worship, he spared Soran. He would later comment on it as a "momentary impulse... but also a sort of mercy." Afterward, he went and tampered with Veda's files in order to make Soran a Gundam Meister by replacing Exia's original pilot roster (Ribbons himself) with Setsuna (revealed during episode 14 of season 2). It's also unclear whether this was the reason why Fereshte member Eco Calore was passed off as a candidate MS pilot for Exia. Shadow of Celestial Being :Note: Some of the following information is based on educational guessing. The events occurred in between season 1 and the novelization of Gundam 00 had information suggesting Ribbons did many things before the events of the show. There was never proof nor confirmation for the following, but it's suggested it happened based the fact such plotting would take more than a few months. For reason(s) unknown, Ribbons parted with Celestial Being. It's unclear what happened to cause Ribbons to withdraw, even more unusual is that neither Veda nor Celestial Being as a whole didn't recover Ribbons (since he's a liability). Much of what happened in the next six years is unknown. Neither Krung Thep, Fereshte, nor the Ptolemy crew seem to know about a former ex-Celestial Being member out on the loose. In between A.D. 2301-2307, Ribbons somehow stayed under Celestial Being's radar throughout all this time and somehow found employment through a Celestial Being observer/agent, Alejandro Corner. Because much of the matter is speculative, there are those who believe Ribbons technically didn't leave Celestial Being, but rather had a switch in assignments to Alejandro. In between this time, it's believed that Ribbons also taken secret action(s) against Celestial Being to enact his personal version of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Sometime before the events of A.D. 2307, he used his own genetic material and used cloning facilities to create his own children, the Trinitys (novelization). After creating them, he also came into contact with Laguna Harvey with CB data to reverse engineer GN-tech, developing the GN Drive Tau. For unexplained reasons, Ribbons never introduced himself to the Trinitys, he sent his children to Laguna to have them trained as Gundam Throne Meisters without knowledge of their creator. Supporting Alejandro Corner By the year A.D. 2307, Ribbons became the administrative assistant and confidant to Alejandro Corner. How their relationship developed is much to speculation. Some believe it was Alejandro that convinced Ribbons to leave his post as Meister and joined him in his crusade for power. It's unclear what was Ribbons' intentions, but he willingly and faithfully served Alejandro. Uncovering Veda In between the formation of UN Forces and their hunt against Celestial Being. Ribbons informed Alejandro that he has information about the location of Veda. Alejandro personally attended with Ribbons to confirm his news. Ribbons traveled with Alejandro to Union's orbital elevator and used a private space yacht to travel to the far dark side of the moon to locate Veda's core terminal. While traveling there, Ribbons told Alejandro, "I don't think it's necessary for you to go to this place in person, Sir Alejandro." Alejandro retorted, "This information you've obtained in darkness, I'll see it with my own eyes. Furthermore, this is the Corner family's longstanding desire." Ribbons asked, "Sir Alejandro...No, Lord Corner, you've planned to intervene in the plan since the day you were born, haven't you?" Alejandro answered, "Exactly right. But unless I had Veda, there was nothing I could do. But then an angel was born before me as if by fate. It was you. Ribbons Almark." Ribbons replied, "I give you my thinks for taking me in." Alejandro commented, "However, have you confirmed that this is certainly the location of the real thing?" Ribbons answered, "I'm terribly sorry, but there wasn't time." Alejandro commented, "Ribbons, there's no doubt that you're my angel." Once at the location, Ribbons used his quantum brainwaves to open the secret hatch to land within the secret hanger. Ribbons then used his abilities to unlock all doors to gain entry to Veda's Terminal. To Alejandro's joy, Ribbon's information proved true, they have entered Veda's Terminal. Because Alejandro is no expert in computers, he had Ribbons work with Veda's terminal to gain access to Celestial Being's network, essentially controlling all systems networked to Veda. While cracking into all seven layers of defense of Veda, Ribbons gained control of Celestial Being's network and also uncovered the sleeping body of Aeolia Schenberg. Even though Ribbons always said that he respected and carried out the will of Aeolia Schenberg, it was a ominous scene when he idly watched as Alejandro shot and killed Schenberg in cold blood. It's unclear why Ribbons let it happen, it can be presumed that perhaps his reverence was merely a facade or he felt Aeolia's life wasn't necessary for The Plan to come true. After Aeolia's death, both Alejandro and Ribbons were surprised to see that Schenberg left a system trap in case someone attempts to tamper with Celestial Being. Beyond even Ribbons' abilities, Veda locked out data file access and could only watch events unfold as Schenberg left a message to his killer(s): :"If an evil individual has appeared here, then unfortunately the world I had hoped for has not arrived. Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world further into ruin. However, I still have faith in mankind. I entrust my power and my ideals...the world...humanity..! If they cannot change..." Both Alejandro and Ribbons watched with continued surprise as the message ended, the screens revealed Exia executing Trans-Am. Alejandro asked, "The Gundam have this sort of feature built in?" Ribbons answered, "There's not data pertaining to it. It's likely hidden away within the black box of the GN Drives. Also, it appears that all Meister data within Veda has been complete erased." Alejandro was furious that even in death, Aeolia outsmarted him. Leaving Alejandro When Alejandro went out in the Alvatore to destroy Celestial Being, he lost badly to Exia. Before his MS exploded, Ribbons contacted Alejandro, "Alejandro Corner, you were an exquisite fool. This is no longer Aeolia Schenberg's plan. It's turned into my plan now. I'll take charge of this united world you made." Alejandro angrily replied, "You...! That's the Corner family's desire!" Ribbons replied, "That sort of thing really doesn't concern me the slightest bit." Alejandro reacted with anger and punched the screen while screaming "Ribbons!", his MS shortly exploded. Aftermath Left to his own devices, Ribbons began accessing Veda and used it for his own purposes. Not much was revealed in detail, it can be presumed that he began utilizing Celestial Being technology to his own purposes and plotting a means to control the world. It was never revealed what did he did with Aeolia's body or anything else, much of what happened in between is up to speculation. Leading Mankind Initiative Four Years Later In between A.D. 2307-2311 (approximately 4 yrs), Ribbons had successfully created his personal group of Innovades, the Innovators. It's unclear how much ofCelestial Being's secrets Ribbons actually knew, but he managed to uncover the secret CB mothership, ''CBS Celestial Being'', using its cloning and manufacturing capabilities to create his Innovators and develop brand new mobile suits, specifically designed for them. With Hiling, Anew, Revive, Bring, and Devine behind him, he commented, "It's begun, Innovators...the future for mankind..." It was also during this time that Ribbons got in contact with Louise Halevy. He planned to create A-Laws, but needed vast wealth in order to achieve his plans. Knowing of Louise's tragic history with Celestial Being, Ribbons offered a means to help cope with her GN T particle poisoning and to destroy Celestial Being in exchange for the Halevy family fortune. Ribbons put nanites into Louise's body and provided special medication to modify her into the first human-augmented Innovade. Return of Celestial Being The year is now A.D. 2312, it's been five years since Celestial Being has been last seen. In between this time, Ribbons revealed himself to the Federation's president. He convinced the world president that he's here to assist him and the unification of Earth as a single government. By offering the assistance of his Innovators and Veda, Ribbons was able to create A-Laws to further speed up the unification of Earth. Ribbons also somehow have an alliance with Wang Liu Mei, but how they come together to collaborate is unknown. In between the past few weeks, he had Louise Halevy receive special treatment to be allowed to be part of the elite squadron of A-Laws, even though she didn't qualify. Because Louise is a human-modified Innovade, Ribbons was able to use his quantum brainwaves to access her mind to see what she sees. While hanging inside Celestial Being, he peeked through Louise's eyes during her first mission in space colony Proud. Her eyes revealed the appearance of Gundam Exia and Seravee Gundam, signaling the return of Celestial Being. After Louise returned to her carrier, Ribbons reflected, "Good for you, now you have a reason for fighting." Just then, wang Liu Mei had arrived for a private meeting with him. The contents of their conversation was never revealed, possibly revealing CB secrets (possibly Ptolemy II's location) and/or plans regarding the construction of Memento Mori. While not confirmed, it's also presumed that Ribbons had Liu Mei implant Anew Returner into Celestial Being ranks to make spying and tracking their activities easier. Aeolia's Twin Drive Legacy Ribbons confidently believed that A-Laws is all that's needed to destroy Celestial Being. As he watched A-Laws MS units attacking Seravee and Ptolemy II, he believed this whole matter was an easy win until he saw 00 Gundam. As an Ahead unit shot into Ptolemy II's MS launch bay, massive GN particles suddenly burst right out of the hatch. Ribbons reacted with surprise and confusion, "What is this system!?" Ribbons could only watch as 00 Gundam wiped out an entire squadron of A-Laws MS units. Regene Regetta also observed with Ribbons and asked, "Ribbons, what's that GN Drive all about? Don't Understand? Even you who seized hold of level 7 itself?" Ribbons retorted with frustration and anger, "Aeolia Schenberg!". Dispatching Forces With the return of Celestial Being, Ribbons used their return as an excuse to convince the Federation to funnel more resources into developing A-Laws. As Ribbons watches the news on-board Celestial Being, Regene wondered was the move to bolster A-Laws his plan or Vedas; Ribbons didn't confirm nor deny. Revive Revival came to get permission to sortie with Gadessa to face CB, but Ribbons told him it was unnecessary as someone else has been assigned. Revive thought it was another Innovator, but Ribbons answered, "A human...though he's passed beyond the definition of that word..."-Ali Al Saachez. It was later revealed that Ribbons had directed Ali to raze Azadistan to give the Federation the excuse to occupy middle eastern soil. Later, the rest of Innovators headed to Earth. Regene and Hiling were sent to A-Laws. They were given automatic promotions to rank as licensed captains (autonomous MS pilots). Meanwhile Ribbons continued communications with the Federation heads and A-Laws to maintain relations as well as preparing for a private banquet. Federation banquet Ribbons attended a private Federation banquet with some of the most powerful men on Earth. It wasn't clear of his intentions, but it seems he anticipated the appearance of Celestial Being at the banquet and even had Hiling, Regene, and Revive nearby. As the banquet started having guests dancing, Ribbons appeared in a Fauntleroy outfit and spots Tieria Erde disguised as a woman. For Ribbons' own amusement, he asked her for a dance. Waltzing in the center of the ballroom, Federation guests had their eyes on the lovely couple, not knowing it was a personal chat between Innovades. Ribbons remarked about Tieria's disguise, "I never thought you'd show up wearing that." Tieria responded, "Everyone knows that the Meisters are men. I'm merely following our tactical strategist's orders. Where you the one who sent Regene Regetta to see me?" Ribbons replied, "No, he never listens to a word I say." Tieria inquired about Regene's words, "I heard you're attempting to realize Aeolia Schenberg's plan." Ribbons answered, "Don't believe me? If so, you're free to leave whenever you please." Ribbons then whispered to Tieria's right ear, "I can give you the ability to access Veda." Tieria tripped from the shock of what Ribbons told him. Ribbons quickly picked her up to continue dancing. Tieria wondered, "Ability to access? You gained control of it?" Ribbons smirked to acknowledge his hold on Veda. The dance shortly ended with the crowd clapping to their dance and Ribbons walked off, suggesting a change in scenery. Tieria and Ribbons continued their conversation in a private Victorian room. Tieria asked, "Is it really true you seized control of Veda?" Ribbons replied "You should be able to remember it yourself." Tieria thought back when there was a forced cancellation with Trial System (a system that bonds between Tieria, Nadleeh, and Veda to neutralize Veda-linked MSs), during a fight with the Thrones. She then realizes that the person who gave false GN-Drives to UN Forces was Ribbons and wanted to know why. Ribbons answered, "Because obliteration of Celestial Being was called for in the plan. By all rights, your group was destroyed those 4 years ago." Tieria had difficulty accepting Ribbons' words. Tieria retorted, "The Tieria who was entrusted a Gundam by Aeolia thinks that you're wrong! That's right, I'll continue down the path I believe in! Even if you say it's foolish, even if you say it's reckless!" Ribbons mockingly laughed and said, "You've been influenced by the humans far more than I imagined. You allowed that man too far into your heart, that Lockon Stratos. A man who placed vengeance for his family above all else. A fool of a human!" Tieria was angered by Ribbons' words and pulled out his gun from his right thigh. He was going to shoot Ribbons when a Hiling shoots the gun from her hand. Hiling introduces herself to Tieria. Tieria was at a disadvantage and she jumped out of the second floor window to escape. Setsuna's cover was also blown, both discarded their disguises and retreated to their Gundams. The Meisters fled back to their Gundams to escape and return to Ptolemy when they were intercepted by Ali Al Saachez. It's not clear how did Ali even know where they were. It was likely on Ribbons' orders that Ali engaged them. Meanwhile back at the banquet, Ribbons had a chat with is fellow Innovators. Ribbons was still in his private room, talking to Regene. Ribbons said, "Thanks to you, the party was runined." Regene retorts, "You're the one who made Tieria Erde angry. If you had bhaved yourself, he probably would've become our ally. After I went through all the trouble of setting the stage for you." Ribbons smirks and replied, "It's because we want them to continue to oppose us." Hiling interjects, "The more Celestial Being continues its operations, the more A-Laws will become accepted by the public. Those actions justify their existence. It's fine, isn't it? It wouldn't be be enough to just have Katharon as their opponents. Without having a reason to fight, my turn will never come!". Regene then switches the subject, "Twin Drive System. Is that Gundam with the two GN Drives installed something that Celestial Being came up with themselves? Or is it something left to them by Aeolia Schenberg, like the Trans-Am System?" Ribbons replied, "It doesn't matter which it is. At that level of performance, it's still no match for the Gadessa. Revive Revival will prove that in the upcoming battle." Hiling interjects again, "Let's get ready for my turn too, Ribbons." "Of course.", Ribbons answered. Ribbons later left Revive and Hiling behind at A-Laws while he returned to space. Memento Mori & L3 Ribbons returned to Celestial Being to meet Ali Al Saachez, Wang Liu Mei, and Regene Regetta. From there, Ribbons talked to Regene about using Memento Mori. As Regene thinks about Ribbons plan, Ribbons said, "With this, the Middle East plan with accelerate. The will of mankind will become united." Regene asks, "United? Are you sure you're not mistaking that for 'standardized'?" Ribbons replied, "No, I mean united. It means gathered together, beneath us." Ribbons then looked at Wang Liu Mei and said, "I thank you for assisting us in the construction of Memento Mori." Liu Mei replied, "I have great expectations in the future you Innovators will create..." Not long Ali arrived to report to him. Ribbons had sent Ali out on a search errand earlier (never mentioned searching for what) and reported back to him. Ali said, "As you ordered, I've looked around for it, but I can't find it, boss." Ribbons replied, "Is that so? Well, that's fine. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Ali comments, "You're my client boss. You're free to use my time as you please." Ribbons retorts, "It's not really an apology, but...you should watch this too." Ali wonders, "What is it?" Ribbons replied, "I think you're really going to enjoy this." Everyone within Celestial Being just witnessed the test firing of Memento Mori over the Suille Kingdom. After a successful test run, Ali laughs and comments, "That's amazing! This will be a war beyond amazing, boss!" Ribbons replied, "Probably." Ribbons later switched his sights to observe the impending battle at Lagrange 3. Ribbons knew of the upcoming surprise attack at CB's L3 resource satellite and watched his Innovators fight while Liu Mei, Regene, and Ali to observe along with him. During the operation, Ribbons was confident Celestial Being would be destroyed once and for all, however it was quickly shattered with the appearance of 00 Raiser. 00 Raiser's victory over Bring/Garazzo drew his attention as an Innovator was never defeated before. Ribbons could only react in complete shock as Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' then defeated Hiling/Gadessa by quantization (pseudo-teleportation). In one of the rarest moments, Ribbons completely shaken at the power of 00 Raiser. Ribbons commented, "The suit quantized!? A Gundam's power than even I don't know of!?" Wang Liu Mei was present with Ribbons and asked, "Whatever is the matter? It appears you're quite unnerved-''" Ribbons was enraged and slapped Liu Mei so hard that she fell to the ground. Ribbons then said, "''Shut up...you greedy wench." After the battle, Ribbons desired to posses 00 Gundam and gave orders to his Innovators to capture the Gundam. After Celestial Being destroyed Memento Mori, Ribbons dispatched his Innovators to intercept Ptolemy II and destroy it as payback; the ship managed to enter the atmosphere and safely crash-land in a undisclosed forest area. Return to Krugis While the Ptolemy crew was running away from A-Laws and Innovators, Ribbons had returned to Earth in search for 00 Gundam. He had Ali/Arche Gundam lure Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' to come to the remains of Krugis and meet him. Once there, Ribbons revealed himself from a old standing tower and had a chat with Setsuna. Setsuna asked Ribbons, "Are you an Innovator!? Ribbons answers, "That's right. My name is Ribbons, Ribbons Almark. It's been a long time, Setsuna F. Seiei. No, Soran Ibrahim" Setsuna was surprised he knows his real name. Ribbons continued, "That's right, this is your first time meeting me. But that's not the case for me. I met you 11 years ago...yes, right there...In this quagmire of a battlefield, where you foolish humans fought each other. Within it, one boy desperately running for his life. I saw you. From the cockpit of a mobile suit" Setsuna was surprised and wondered, "It can't be!? In that suit? In 0 Gundam!?" Ribbons explains, "That armed intervention was a performance evaluation of 0 Gundam. As it was highly classified material, I was supposed to erase everyone from that location. However, I spared you. The eyes with which you stared at 0 Gundam-at me-were very impressive you see. That's not all, the one who used Veda and recommended you to be a Gundam Meister was me." Setsuna was shocked and asked, "Do you want me to thank you?" Ribbons replied, "Since your task is over, I just thought it was about time you returned what's mine. That is essentially the suit I should be piloting after all." Setsuna briefly thought about it and replied, "Sorry, but I refuse!", and pulled out his gun to shoot Ribbons. Ali intervened by shooting Setsuna, he suffered a bullet injury under his right shoulder. Setsuna retreated back into 00 Raiser. Ribbons asked Ali, "Did you do that on purpose?" Ali replied, "Boss! My reason for living is to fight." Ribbons smirked and said, "Do as you like." Ribbons left Ali to his devices and observed the fight between the Ptolemy II crew and A-Laws. Ribbons observed the fight and wasn't pleased to find out that Tieria, a brethren Innovade, just destroyed Bring Stabity/GNZ-005 Garazzo. Ribbons later returned to Celestial Being to observe matters from a distance again. Break Pillar Incident During the events of the Break Pillar Incident (a second Memento Mori intending to destroy the AEU orbital elevator to silence ESF Coup d'état Faction and witnesses), Ribbons was within Celestial Being. Ribbons was using his quantum waves to communicate and observe with his Innovators (and possibly A-Laws). As he's communicates in between, he comments, "Since the Industrial Revolution, humans who attained technical civilization used that wisdom in conflicts and are now facing destruction. Leaders of the great eras outlived their usefulness after several decades and the world once again returned to the age of chaos." Regene reflects, "That's the history of the world...of mankind." Ribbons retorts, "Mankind has learned nothing from its past." Regene comments, "That's why Aeolia Schenberg created the Innovators. Beings unlike humans, possessing lifespans greater than humans, who will save mankind fro its own demise. And then the dialogues following that...we're the only ones capable of doing it." Ribbons retorts, "Have you forgotten that I was the one who made you? In other words, I am your creator. The Innovators won't be leading mankind. I, Ribbons Almark, will." Celestial Being managed to partially stop the destruction of the AEU orbital elevator with the help of Federation and Katharon forces. Celestial Being returned to space in attempts to hide and recover from recent battles, but because Anew is a living homing beacon, A-Laws and Innovators always knew where to find them. Post Break Pillar Four months after the Break Pillar incident, Celestial Being has been hiding in space until they returned to battle strength; they have since returned to destroy the third Memento Mori. Thanks to Anew Returner, an Innovade plant in Celestial Being, Ribbons and his Innovators always knew how to find them in between their 4 month hiatus. Their attempts to finish a weakened enemy was a failure. Ribbons had another meeting with Wang Liu Mei after Celestial Being destroyed Memento Mori. Liu Mei comments, "It seems that Celestial Being has resumed their activity." Ribbons replied, "I thought this might be a suitable time for them to do so." Liu Mei comments, "To be honest, I'm quite disappointed with the current situation." "Disappointed?", Ribbons wondered. Liu Mei explains, "Information control and military augmentation...you were merely applying old world methods to a global scale. What are you planning to do after this?" Ribbons answered, "There is no need for humans to know." Liu Mei asks, "Do you not intend to eventually make all of mankind into Innovators?" Ribbons replied, "That's incorrect. In an age of revolution, the antiquated and the wicked must be done away with. For example, those who think that it's their right to have wealth and power. Though they're the same, they look down on their own kind. 'Old world' thinking such as that." "Are you talking about me?", Liu Mei asked. Ribbons passively answers, "I will leave such undesirables behind with the passing age. Just as your beauty will wither away with time. Just as temporary brilliance fades into the past, so does peace gained through injuring others. People know it isn't right, but cannot stop themselves in spite of that fact. Don't you think it's necessary for someone to put an end to it?" Liu Mei asks, "You're saying you're the ones to do so?" Ribbons answers, "Human values are far too limited. We see things from a much broader perspective and are able to consider everything." Liu Mei retorts, "Is that right? Then I look forward to the vast world of change." As Liu Mei is about to leave, Ribbons says, "I do have one thing to do tell you. You cannot become an Innovator. Sad as it is, that's reality." Soon as a displeased Liu Mei leaves, Regene reveals himself. Regene asks, "Are you sure that was okay? Casting her away so bluntly?" Ribbons replies, "She has outlived her usefulness. Although if you're so inclined, would you like to look after her?" "Of course not.", Regene answers. Ribbons continues, "You met with her often during the past four months, didn't you?" Regene answers, "I was gathering information on Celestial Being." Ribbons retorts, "Really? Then we'll just leave it at that." Not long, Ribbons observes another battle between A-Laws and Celestial Being. As Ribbons observed the battle, he was also communicating between his Innovators to coordinate the battle. After giving orders to Hiling to capture 00 Gundam, he begins to think about Setsuna. Ribbons reflects, "By Veda's prediction, his cell abnormality should have reached a lethal level. Could it be related to the Twin Drive? It couldn't be...! He's begun to change? Setsuna F. Seiei..." After the battle witnessing the capture of Revive Revival, he comments, "I am the best pilot for 00 Gundam. You think so too, right, Regene?" Regene answers, "Of course, Ribbons." Ribbons smirks and says, "Such bold-faced lies." Capturing 00 Gundam Ribbons and his Innovators predicted that Veda would be a likely target for Celestial Being to take hold of and the only people with that info are themselves. Using that information, Ribbons plotted a means to capture 00 Gundam and destroy Celestial Being. Anticipating the likelihood of one of their own captured, Revive was ordered to lose in battle in order to become a Trojan horse. Revive was able to re-activate Anew's Innovator mind and both managed to escape, but unable to capture 00 Gundam; they didn't leave empty handed, Anew downloaded data pertaining the Twin Drive System, crippled Ptolemy II, and severely damaged 0 Raiser. Ribbons later handed Anew a new Innovator MS, GNZ-007 Gaddess, and sent her back to finish off Celestial Being. Ribbons later visited the A-Laws' space fleet to speak with Louise Halevy. In a private quarters with Louise, Ribbons asked, "I had heard your condition was poor, but what's the matter?" Louise was unable to answer about her conflicted emotions. Ribbons then said, "It looks like it would be a good idea to prescribe some new medication for you." Louise ask, "Almark, I'm...-''" Ribbons finished her question, "''Why did I give you medication to suppress the cell degradation that's eating away at the inside of your body? Because you wanted it. So that you can realize a united world without war. So that you can take revenge for your parents...by defeating the Gundams. I have high hopes for you, which is why I brought you along this Regnant for you. I want you to become the first human Innovator and guide this world. Isn't that nice, Louise Halevy?" Ribbons was using his quantum brainwaves all this time to subliminally persuade Louise. "I understand, Almark.", said the quantum influenced Louise. Ribbons remarked, "There's a good girl." Shortly after, Ribbons dispatched Hiling/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, Anew/Gaddess, and Louise/Regnant to finish off Celestial Being and capture 00 Gundam. Ribbons was able to fully observe the combat situation through his quantum brainwaves. Ribbons saw how Lockon/Cherudim subdued Anew/Gaddess and convinced Anew to return to Celestial Being. Ribbons wouldn't allow that to happen and gained full control of Anew's mind and body. Ribbons/Anew then said, "Foolish human." Ribbons/Anew/Gaddess resumed combat and attempted to destroy Lockon/Cherudim. Ribbons/Anew/Gaddess attempted to slash Lockon/Cherudim with her GN Heat Saber, but Lockon/Cherudim dodged, but managed to cut down 4 shield bits. Using the last 2 GN Beam Fangs, the Fangs were tearing up Cherudim as Lockon called out for Anew. Through Anew's voice, Ribbons said, "Innovators are the ones who will guide humanity. Yes, those who are superior beings, the absolute. I can't stand seeing our kind being so equated to humans. Let me show you the difference in our powers." Ribbons/Anew/Gaddess was going to finish off Lockon/Cherudim when Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' shot down Anew/Gaddess. Ribbons was surprised that 00 Raiser's GN particles canceled his connection with Anew. After the battle, Ribbons gave up on the idea of stealing 00 Gundam. Ribbons would later use the Twin Drive data and develop his new Gundam, CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Intervention at Eclipse During this whole time, Ribbons always knew of Regene Regetta's treacherous ambitions to succeed him. For unknown reasons, perhaps out of fun, he allowed Regene to pass information about Veda's location to Wang Liu Mei. He later then had A-Laws dispatch Mr. Bushido/Susanowo and Louise/Regnant to space colony Eclipse to combat enemy forces. During this whole time, Ribbons was able to watch events unfold in between the eyes of his Innovades and the purple Haro. As events unfold, he saw Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' engage Mr. Bushido/Susanowo in MS combat. He was also spying on his daughter, Nena Trinity, through her purple Haro. Ribbons saw Nena kill Liu Mei and watched as Nena talked during the whole event. He continued to eavesdrop Nena talk after Liu Mei's demise, "That's your punishment for treating people terribly as objects! I'll do whatever it takes to live on. So that I can be happy. Yes, that's why I'll follow the Innovators. There's no other way to take revenge for my brothers! When that time comes, I'll stab them in the back magnificently!" Ribbons then spoke to Nena, using her purple Haro to communicate, "In that case, your role has also ended. Those who act selfishly cannot give punishment" Nena was surprised an Innovator was speaking through her Haro. Ribbons continued, "Your judge has arrived..." Nean asked, "What do you mean, 'judge'?" Nena thought it was Ali Al-Saachez speaking through the com. Nena then said, "Just wonderful! I'll take my family's revenge!" Ribbons replied, "Yes, that type of revenge will be taken." Ribbons distracted Nena long enough to allow Louise/Regnant kill Nena/Throne Drei. Ribbons didn't shed a tear, he was happy to be rid of such a troublesome daughter. Regene's Betrayal After Celestial Being learned of Veda's location, they have journeyed to L2 in attempts to recover Veda. Ribbons observed Celestial Being combat A-Laws within [[CBS Celestial Being|''Celestial Being]]. As he watched the battle, he commented, "''The A-Laws fleet has been broken through, has it? Mankind seems to be very fond of fighting." Regene then interjected, "Aren't you the one who lured them into it though? You're the one who guided them this far." Ribbons replied, "That should also be in accordance with your wishes." "What?", asked a confused Regene. Ribbons explains, "I told you didn't I? I'm superior to all of you. You can even call me your creator. That's why your thoughts, caught up by ambition, have all gone through me through quantum brainwaves. How unfortunate for you, Regene Regetta." Regene was angry and fearful as his secrets have been exposed, realizing the consequences, Regene shot Ribbons in the head. Regene then comments, "I'm the one...the one who will guide humanity is me...Regene Regetta! Now everything in the Aeolia Plan is mine!" "That's arrogant", said Ribbons. Regene was shocked to see another living Ribbons. Regene was confused as he switches in between looking at Ribbons' corpse and a living-Ribbons at the stairway. Ribbons then explains, "My consciousness is directly linked to Veda. My physical form is merely a tool for it to pass through. I can do things which you cannot. I believe I said this before: I am superior to the rest of you." Regene tried to shoot Ribbons again, but was killed by Ali Al-Saachez. Ali then said, "Boss! Looks like those A-Laws are in trouble. Think it's time for my turn? ''" Ribbons replied, "''I'm looking forward to it. ''" Ribbons later prepared for the end-game battle against Celestial Being. Final Confrontation Wrath of Innovators With A-Laws failing to defeat Celestial Being, Ribbons decided it's time to dispatch the might of Innovators to settle everything. Ribbons had Veda charge 'Celestial Being's' ''GN Rail Cannon and fired at the L2 battlefield. Ribbons didn't care who was hit and wiped out most of A-Laws, Katharon, and the ESF Coup d'état Faction. After the first shot, he had Veda drop their cloaking field to reveal CBS Celestial Being. As he is about to prepare Celestial Being for battle, he commented, "Our colony class, deep space traveling mothership, Celestial Being. Aeolia predicted this from over two centuries ago. An encounter such as the world has never seen...the coming dialogues. GN Drives, Veda, Innovators...and...this ship, which represents hope for mankind. Saving mankind from its demise...it's just like the ark." Ribbons had activated Celestial Being's defense system and began firing against Ptolemy II while the gun turrets fired against the Gundams. Celestial Being's right side turrets were being destroyed. After losing about 20 of them, Ribbons remarked, "Not bad at all." Hiling/Garazzo asked Ribbons over the com, "Isn't it our turn yet?" Ribbons answered, "The Gaga squads will be more than enough. You and the others are my special reserves, Hiling." Hiling acknowledges her orders and remains in standby as Ribbons dispatched Gaga Forces. Even with superior numbers, Celestial Being continued to battle and managed to detect Veda. The Ptolemy II then crashed into one of Celestial Being's MS-bay and had their Gundams continue to combat Innovators as they looked around for Veda's pinpoint location. Shortly after, Ribbons dispatched Hiling/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa and Ali/Arche Gundam to finish off the Gundams. As Ribbons headed to Veda's terminal, he commented, "You plan on recovering Veda, even if it means breaking in and engaging in close range combat with mobile suits? However..." Ribbons redirected Gaga Forces and his automatons to finish off the Ptolemy II and its crew. Ribbons then switched to a space-suit and went inside Veda's terminal chambers. While heading upwards to Veda, Ribbons comments, "Humanity is being tested. Will it be destroyed or reborn?" Tieria overheard Ribbons' self-chatter and retorted, "But that's not for you to decide."-with his gun aiming at him. Ribbons then said, "Tieria Erde, as an Innovator, you-''" Tieria cut him short and said, "''Wrong! We are not Innovators! We are artificially made beings who exit to urge the emergence of actual Innovators, Innovades! We're taking back Veda from you, Ribbons Almark!" Ribbons smirked and retorted, "And what if an Innovade was able to make that evolution?" Tieria was confused with is remark. Ribbons continued, "I have surpassed the Innovades and have become a being who surpasses even true Innovators!" Tieria angrily responded, "Nonsense!"-with his gun aiming to shoot. Ribbons shot Tieria first (in the abdomen) and said, "I told you didn't I? I am one who has surpassed Innovators." Ribbons shot Tieria three more times (both shoulders and around the heart) Ribbons continued to say, "I will not relinquish Veda. Yes, I will be the one to guide humanity!" Ribbons then made his final shot, shooting Tieria through his forehead. Ribbons continued to observe things until 00 Raiser activated its Trans-Am Burst System. While attempting to access Veda, Ribbons realized his quantum brainwaves are suffering interference. As he attempts to use his quantum abilities, he comments, "What were those GN particles just now? Jamming my quantum brainwaves...-''" Just then, the high grade GN particle temporarily resurrected Regene Regetta's brain. Regene interjected to comment, "''I've been waiting for this time." Ribbons was shocked to hear Regene Regetta. To Ribbons' surprise, Veda has refused access to Ribbons. Ribbons comments, "Veda has refused my link to it!? It can't be the system was-" Regene interjects again, "Ribbons, we won't let you do as you please. Isn't that right, Tieria?" To Ribbons' surprise, Tieria's body can still utilize its quantum brainwaves. Tieria just activated Seraphim Gundam's Trial System and merged with Veda. Innovator Vs Innovator Unable to regain control of Veda, Ribbons fled to his mobile suit (CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon) in attempts to regain control of the situation. In Reborns Cannon form, he spotted Seraphim Gundam and shot down the Gundam behind Celestial Being. He then spotted Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and told him, "I'd like you to thank me. After all, the one who let you attain that power was me, Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna retorted, "You acted like my savior, my guide, and now you face me acting like God!?" Ribbons replied, "No, I am God." Setsuna asked, "You want to rule over humanity that badly!?" Ribbons replied, "If I don't, then mankind will never end its fighting and perish. I am its messiah!" Setsuna retorted, "You don't intend to walk along with us!? You don't want to understand us at all!?" Ribbons replied, "Humans placed themselves in the position to be herded like animals. Besides...If I overcome you, someone who became a true Innovator, my system shall become solidified." Setsuna angrily responded, "Your ego is distorting the world! I'll destroy the rebirth you've created!" Ribbons replied, "That's fine determination!" Both Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' charged at each other for MS combat. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' fired several volleys of particle beams from his chest GN Cannons and then a powerful particle beam blast from his GN Rifle; Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded the initial assault. Setsuna wants to retaliate, but the Raiser System was still charging and forced to go on the defensive. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' fired his left Egner Whip, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' then continues to fire and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' keeps evading. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' charged through Ribbons' barrage for GN Sword strike. Ribbons countered by striking back with his own beam saber. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was rebounded onto the asteroid surface of Celestial Being. To Setsuna's surprise, Reborns Cannon transformed into Reborns Gundam, revealing its Twin Drive System. Ribbons told Setsuna, "It would be a problem if you think you're the only one who has the Twin Drive System. That and this suit is certainly the Gundam that will guide humanity!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' charged at each other and locked in sword combat; Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' had difficulty pushing back. They broke off and Reborns Gundam switched back to Reborns Cannon to fire a volley of particle beams. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' attempted to evade, but lost his right MS leg. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' gave chase as Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' continued to evade Ribbons' assault. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' attempted to charge up to Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' to strike, but gotten his right MS binder tip partially cut off. As Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' continues to evade enemy fire, Setsuna noticed another incoming beam attack (Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher attack) and barely evaded the attack. Hiling/Garazzo and Revive/Gadessa had come to support Ribbons. As Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' continued to fire upon Setsuna/''00 Raiser'', Hiling/Garazzo and Revive/Gadessa attacked with the same offensive guile tactic earlier. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' started having trouble keeping track of incoming enemy attacks as the fight is three vs one. Hiling/Garazzo distracted Setsuna enough to give Revive/Gadessa an opening to fire his GN Mega Launcher upon him. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' couldn't evade the incoming beam attack, but was saved just in time by Cherudim's shield bits. The shield bits blocked the incoming beam long enough for Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' to evade. Lockon/Cherudim and Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios arrived to assist. Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios took on Hiling/Garazzo while Lockon/Cherudim took on Revive/Gadessa. With the battle now fought on equal terms, Setsuna resumed his fight with Ribbons. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' clashed swords with Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam''. While fighting, Ribbons just witnessed the destruction of Hiling/Garazzo. To prevent Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios become a threat to him, Ribbons dispatched four of his GN Fin Fangs upon Arios and 00 Raiser. Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios attempted to shoot down the 2 Fangs, but the Fangs kamikaze into Arios's chest, disabling the unit from further combat. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' performed better and cut down the remaining 2 Fangs with his GN Sword III. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' was about to shoot Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' when Ptolemy II appeared to provide cover fire. The assistance was weak as Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' evaded and returned fire in Reborns Cannon form. Ptolemy suffered major engine damage, but was still able to launch smoke missiles to temporarily blind Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' to assist Setsuna. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' took advantage of the smoke to flank his position and charged in. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' caught on and launched 2 more Fangs as he switched to Reborns Gundam form. The Fangs kamikaze into 00 Raiser's left arm, causing some damage, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was still able to charge through to chop off Reborns Gundam's right MS arm. The two once again charged in to attack and locked together in sword combat. As the two tried to push through each other off with their swords, Ribbons told Setsuna, "You only have that power because you were blessed with the original GN Drives!" Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' pushed Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' away and continued to say, "Return them to me!" Setsuna replied, "Who would!?" Both opponents exchanged beam firing, but evaded and returned fire. Ribbons switched back to Reborns Gundam form and said, "Yes...without them, my creation is meaningless...As well as my existence!" Tieria interjected through quantum wave communication to say "Wrong!" Ribbons was surprised Tieria can talk to him through quantum waves. Tieria continued to say, "We will not guide humanity. We will create a future together with mankind. This is the path that we, the Innovades, should take!" Ribbons angrily asked, "Together with inferior humanity!?" Tieria replied, "If you continue to look down on humans like that, you won't be able to understand them!" Ribbons replied, "I don't have any intention of understanding them!" Because Ribbons was temporarily distracted, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was able to land an a kick and fire a barrage of beams to further damage Reborns Gundam. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' then switched to Trans-Am and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' followed. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' unleashed his 4 GN Fin Fangs to assist him in melee combat with Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' managed to fend off the cannon bits, but one managed to blow off 00 Raiser's head off. The last bit tried to charge through 00 Raiser, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' quantized and flanked Ribbons' position. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was able to do serious damage to back of Reborns Gundam, but Ribbons was able to turn around and chop off 00 Raises's left arm and stole a GN Drive while 00 Raiser overloaded from battle damage. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' escaped to the opposite side of Celestial Being. As he cruised by the mothership, he happily commented, "I finally have one! A original Solar Furnace! With this, I'll become the personification of the Aeolia Plan! No, I'll become a being that transcends event that!" Just then, another system of Reborns Gundam ruptured. Ribbons was concerned his victory will be short lived until sensors detected an abandoned GN-000 0 Gundam. Ribbons remarked, "This is...fate! I can still fight!" After successfully retrofitting the stolen GN Drive, Ribbons resumed his hunt for Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Shortly after, Ribbons/0 Gundam returned to where they last fought in attempts to retrieve the other GN Drive, only to find 00 Raiser also abandoned. Seeing the abandoned Gundam and missing its GN Drive, Ribbons strongly suspects Setsuna has acquired another Gundam. Setsuna/GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II appears above Ribbons/0 Gundam and says, "Gundam Exia! Setsuna F. Seiei! Cutting through to the future!" Ribbons was irritated and retorts, "You inferior human!" Ribbons/0 Gundam attempts to shoot down Setsuna/R2 with his GN Beam Rifle, but Setsuna/R2 evaded all shots and slammed Ribbons/0 Gundam onto Celestial Being's asteroid surface. Ribbons/0 Gundam recovers and fly away as he shoots back at Setsuna/R2. Setsuna/R2 gives chase and continues to evade his shots and blocked some of them with his GN Sword Kai. Setsuna/R2 switched his sword to rifle mode and destroyed 0 Gundam's beam rifle. Ribbons/0 Gundam then resorted to MS brawling. Ribbons/0 Gundam punched Setsuna/R2 3 times in the MS face, but grabbed the fourth punch and throw him down to the ground. Setsuna/R2 then grabbed his beam saber and charged in for a vertical slash upon 0 Gundam, exposing Ribbons' cockpit. Ribbons/0 Gundam quickly pulled out his beam saber and made a horizontal slash that also exposed Setsuna's cockpit. Setsuna/R2 and Ribbons/0 Gundam recovered and both decided to settle this match with classic showdown. Ribbons/0 Gundam threw away his Gundam Shield and charged more power to his GN Beam Saber while Setsuna/R2 brought out his GN Sword Kai. Exia-R2's GN Drive went into burst mode and charged in full speed into 0 Gundam. Both pilots aimed for each others cockpit to settle the fight. Setsuna/R2 made the victorious blow that destroyed 0 Gundam. Ribbons/0 Gundam also stabbed through R2's torso, but missed the cockpit by a few inches. 0 Gundams destruction sent Setsuna/R2 hurdling into space, knocking out Setsuna unconscious. Ribbons' death was never confirmed, but Setsuna won the battle; Ribbons' fate remains unknown and even if his present body was killed their is the potential chance he would migrate to another, cloned body. Aftermath With the defeat of A-Laws and Innovators, peace has returned to Earth. After investigations into the Federation's activities, the world government have since reformed under a new administration and all subjugated countries were given back their sovereign rights. With Tieria Erde doubling as Veda, CBS Celestial Being and Veda is back in Celestial Being control. Though Innovades still roam the solar system, including clones of Ribbons, the world for now is free of conflict and free of the corrupted Innovators. Tieria/Veda intends to make up for Ribbons' actions by following Aeolia's true plan and awaits the day for future dialogues with alien life. Powers Ribbons seemed to be the strongest and more strategical of the previous Innovades as he himself was one of the original three Innovades created by Aeolia Schenberg, even then he has proved himself to be the strongest of the three and even managed to seem Omnipotent in the eyes of Tieria and his Servants, he could inhabit another Innovade/Innovator Body by moving his own mind into the Body via Quantum Brainwaves and could even control other bodies through the use of possessing and controling their body controls with the use of Quantum Brainwaves also. Relationships Celestial Being Ribbons is a former member of the esteemed organization having been a former Gundam Meister. Aeolia Schenberg Ribbons thought of himself as the perfect incarnation of Aeolia's plan. He called himself the messiah and the guide for humanity. He reached the point to affirm that he was an existence over Aeolia's plan. Veda Ribbons has a ability to link with Veda at any time and place using his quantum brainwaves. Four years after the supposed destruction of Celestial Being, Ribbons is using Veda to cover up the atrocities commited by the A-Laws. Agents/Observers Alejandro Corner Ribbons was Alejandro's assistant during Season 1. Ribbons always followed Alejandro's orders while crafting his own plans for world domination. At the end of Operation Fallen Angels, Ribbons tells a dying Alejandro that he will be the one to lead humanity. Laguna Harvey Though they may not have seen each other physically, it was Ribbons who gave Laguna the schematics for the GN Drive Tau and instructed him to construct the Throne Gundams and the 30 GN-X's for the UN Forces Wang Liu Mei Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Ribbons was the one saved Setsuna during and armed intervention in Azadistan during its civil war with the Republic of Krugis. Ribbons saw the young Setsuna stare at the 0 Gundam in awe and spared his life. Ribbons then hacked into Veda and made Setsuna a Gundam Meister. After Setsuna became a genuine Innovator, Ribbons wanted to kill him so that humanity would follow him instead. Tieria Erde Ribbons revealed to an incognito Tieria at an A-Laws banquet that he himself was the catalyst for the near downfall of Celestial Being during Operation Fallen Angels. Ribbons also kills Tieria within Veda's control room during the Battle at L2. Innovator Regene Regetta Ribbons and Regene can communicate telepathically through quantum brainwaves. Regene has been pulling strings behind Ribbons' back as the latter has heavily deviated from Aeolia Schenberg's original plan. External Links *Ribbons Almark on Wikipedia *Ribbons on 00 Official (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini characters